Masquerade
by Magnix
Summary: Leon buys some groceries at the local grocery store in twilight town only to meet a very familiar face. LeonNisemono aka Replica RikuAuthor's note: This is Kingdom Hearts AU in the sense that Riku Replica resigned in Hollow Baston after he was defeated. Y


Title: Masquerade

Rating: Pg: 13

Pairing: Leon/ Nisemono (Riku Replica)

Summary: Leon buys some groceries at the local grocery store in twilight town only to meet a very familiar face.

Author's note: This is Kingdom Hearts AU in the sense that Riku Replica resigned in Hollow Baston after he was defeated. You're probably thinking, "What the hell?" Well, it Is Au.

**Sunrise Mart was the one and only grocery store in Hollow Baston. It was either Sunrise Mart or Enchant Supermarket. T**he supermarket was typically comprised meat, produce, dairy and baked goods departments along with shelf space reserved for canned and packaged goods as well as other various nonfood items such as household cleaners, pharmacy products, and pet supplies.

The Enchant Supermarket was also full of bustling people, rushing through the large building with over-stuffed carts through too small isles. It was not a place Leon wanted to be; therefore, he took his shopping list and walked on over to Sunrise Mart.

He started with the Bakery, then to the Cereal, Dairy products, Diet foods, Frozen foods, Fruits and vegetables, Meat, and Snacks. After he had successfully found all of his products (except for his favorite morning cereal: Captain Huggle Bear that he never admitted to eating), Leon headed toward the cash registers.

There was only one free. He smirked upon seeing the cashier. He was a silver-haired teen, staring off into space as if he wanted to get the hell out of this grocery store more than Leon did. And he, himself, didn't think that was possible.

The cashier practically jumped in the air when Leon unloaded his things onto the moving belt. Interesting. He had never seen a more jumpy cashier whom actually looked terribly familiar. The boy's glossy silver hair was tied back behind his head with a black rubber band, upon his nose settled a pair of black rimmed glasses, and his clothes were nothing special. Just a pair of black trousers and the red Sunrise Mart collared shirt with a name tag that read,"Nisemono".

"Excuse me, Nisemono," Leon spoke up, leaning his elbow against the cashier's counter. "Do I know you?" The items beeped against the scanner as silence fell around the two. The cashier didn't look up at Leon. He just kept scanning the groceries.

Well, this wasn't getting his attention. Leon cleared his throat loudly before reaching across the counter to grab him by the wrist. "Didn't you hear what I said?" He asked him.

The cashier, finally, looked up from the scanner and reflected Leon's glare with one of his own. "Sir, that would be considered harassing an employee. I suggest you let go of my hand." Nisemono replied quietly. He certainly didn't want the others hearing him.

Leon noticed his politeness and smiled upon it. At least he had manners. Though Leon, himself, did not care for manners and asked the boy right away. He gave him no warnings and just let go of his hand, asking him, "Are you related to Sora's boyfriend named Riku?"

"I'm not related to Real thing." The cashier almost dropped Leon's gallon of milk as he pushed it down the scanner. How dare he? How dare he ask about Riku? How dare he accuse him of being Riku?

Well, there certainly was a huge similarity in their looks but not their personality. "I'm sorry. I just thought you looked like him." Riku rolled his eyes.

"You thought I was him."

"Is that a problem?"

"Yes, it is."

The brunette's lips curved up into a smirk. "Why are you getting so angry?" He chuckled as Nisemono began to ring up the total bill of the items.

"Your total is $20.45, and I'm not angry." Leon raised an eyebrow, quickly opening up his checkbook and promptly filled out the bright red check. Once he was done, the cashier grabbed it from him bitterly and held it up to the light to check if it was real.

Squinting his eyes to read the scribbles, he quickly spotted a few extra sentences on the back of the check. Nisemono turned it over to read it but was confused at what he saw.

_My name used to be Squall Leonheart. I changed it to Leon to forget my past. Even though you say you're not Riku, I can tell that you too want to forget your past. Forget your past with me 7:00pm at the Edisto Diner._

"Leon, I-"He was gone. That bastard didn't even wait for an answer. Well, Nisemono couldn't turn him down now.

--

_**Feedback is love.**_


End file.
